iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares
by IceCreamLol
Summary: iCarly will answers your questions AND do your dares! I need at least 5 questions or dares for each chapter, so please review! I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! L8r.
1. My Questions I Got From Other Fics

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**This is my Q & A fic! And Rocky, my "assistant" is this really wimpy guy who wears leather jackets and spiky hair, but the moment you poke him with a led pencil, he's like "No no don't hurt me! Aah!" Lol. **

**CAST LIST: Melanie, Freddie,Lewbert, Mrs. Benson, Griffin, Mandy, Gibby, Spencer, Sam, Carly, and any guest stars you want to come on like Shelby Marx.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the questions people ask or iCarly, so QUIT BUGGING ME!**

Me: Hey, I'm the host of today's Question and Answer! And my name is Me! Just kidding! I won't tell you my name!

Rocky: Hey ladies, I'm Rocky her totally hot assistant!

Me: (pokes Rocky on the arm really hard with led pencil.)

Rocky: AAH!

Me: Okay, that's established. Now, I give you my co-host, Friend!

Friend: Hi, my name is Friend! NOT.

Rocky: (chuckles)

Friend: (hits Rocky with ruler REALLY hard)

Rocky: OW!

Carly: Let's just get on with this, okay?

Sam: (chews on fried chicken very loudly)

Me: Rocky, take away her fried chicken! On the double!

Rocky: No!

Friend: (Hits Rocky with ruler)

Rocky: OKAY! (Walks over to Sam)

Sam: (Tackles Rocky and flings him out the door)

Me and Friend: (claps)

Spencer: Like my socks?

Mrs. Benson: Don't show the children your stinky socks!

Mandy: (Grabs Spencer socks and starts sell them for $10.00

Hobo out on the street: (Grabs socks and runs away)

Mandy: HEY! (Chases hobo)

Me: Okay while Mandy chases the psycho hobo, let's answer some questions or dares.

Melanie: Don't we get them next chapter?

Freddie: Yeah, this chapter's the introduction!

Me: I thought of that already. Friend, explain.

Friend: Well Me here is going to go and read some questions or dares she got from other Question and Dare fanfics.

Gibby: What are fanfics?

Lewbert: I DESERVE TO KNPW

Me: Uh, I prefer not to say, you'd get freaked out and call some bodyguards.

Spencer: Oh, okay.

Griffin: How can you be that calm for that? You freaked out when I was dating Carly.

Carly: DON'T SPEAK OF IT!

Me: Rocky, go get me some lie detectors.

Rocky and the iCarly people: Huh?

Me: Yes, I'll be hooking you up to some portable lie detectors. Just for truth reasons. Okay, dare number one Friend read it!

Friend: (whistles) Sam and Freddie kiss for a minute and say how it feels.

Sam and Freddie: WHAT?

Mrs. Benson: I will not allow for my Freddie to kiss that juvenile delinquent!

Me: SECURITY!

Security: (Takes Mrs. Benson out of the room)

Mrs. Benson: I have rights!

Friend and Me: Okay Sam, Freddie kiss!

Sam and Freddie: NO!

Rocky: (Takes out Taser and waves it)

Me: I taught you well.

Sam and Freddie: (Kiss)

Everyone: Waits one minute.

Timer: Bring! Bring!

Me: Okay! You're minute's up and the lie detectors are hooked up to that large plasma screen TV over there so we can see if your lying or not.

Friend: So how'd you like it?

Sam: It was horrible.

TV: LIAR!

Me: Oh yeah, I also programmed it to do that.

Sam: Okay um, it was nice.

TV: ABRAHAM LINCOLN!

iCarly people: Huh?

Me: Yeah, Abraham Lincoln doesn't tell lies so I made the TV do that if you're telling the truth!

Freddie: Well, it was okay…

TV: LIAR! LIAR!

Freddie: It was awesome!

TV: ABRAHAM LINCOLN!

Griffin: That's kind of getting annoying.

Lewbert: I demand that it be shut off!

Me: Security!

Security: (Takes Lewbert to the room Mrs. Benson's in)

Me: Lewbert will not be back ever, it was a mistake putting him in here!

Carly: You got that right!

Everyone: (claps)

Me: But unfortunately, Mrs. Benson will be here until she does anything serious like gives Freddie a tick bath WHILE this is going on.

Everyone but Me: EWW!

Me: I know, right?

Friend: Okay next!

Me: Um… I forgot what's next.

Sam and Freddie: Whew!

Me: No wait I didn't! Sam and Freddie hold hands for the rest of this chapter.

Sam and Freddie: AWW!

Friend: Well too bad!

Me: Rocky, go install shocking devices on the lie detectors.

iCarly people: WHAT?

Rocky: Okay! (Runs to first lie detector then programs, same with others)

Friend: Next is Sam and Freddie do you like each other? Remember the lie detectors shock you!

Sam: No.

Lie Detector: (Shocks!)

Sam: Maybe.

Lie Detector: (Shocks!)

Sam: YES!

Freddie: Yeah.

Me: How cute!

Friend: I got it on video!

Sam and Freddie: WHAT?

Me: (Takes out Taser) Stand back! I have the Force!

Friend: She has never watched Star Wars before in her life!

Freddie: You mean Galaxy Wars.

Me: No she means Star Wars now shoo! (Swats Freddie with fly swatter)

iCarly people: (Runs off to homes)

Friend: Until next time!

Me, Rocky, and Friend: Bye!

**Remember, you can submit dares for Me, Friend, Rocky, or Security too! Plus you can add certain conditions like "No lie detectors, but don't let them know that they aren't hooked up" or something like that. **

**Dares for "Me" Example: Me, I dare you to swim underwater with Freddie and kiss, and then ask Sam (with lie detector) if she was jealous.**

**Question for "Me" Example: Me, have you ever wanted to date Freddie?**

**BUT NOTHING DANGEROUS THAT COULD GET ME SECURITY OR FRIEND HURT! Rocky and the iCarly people are okay.**

**And if you don't put lie detector or no lie detector on your dare/question, it will automatically be lie detector.**

**ADIOS, GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar**


	2. Crushing Missy and Seddie Fluff

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**OMG this is awesome I can't believe I got dares/questions so fast! Okay, because of you guys, I'll update fast!**

**DISCLAIMER: Thou art doesn't own iCarly or thee's questions, but I do own thou art's Shakespeare disclaimer.**

Me: Hey hey hey chicas! I want to thank everyone for submitting dares really fast! And guess what? Mandy chased the hobo into a sewer and he broke his neck so Mandy's in juvie!

Friend: Yeah, thanks! Tell us if you're glad that Mandy's gone! Remember you can submit dares for the "producers" too! Those are Me, Friend which is ME, Rocky, and Security! But Security doing dares is actually dangerous because they could sue you!

Rocky: Give me harmful dares!

Me: Okay, here's our first dare for SAM AND FREDDIE!

Friend: Rocky YOU READ IT it's too weird for a SANE person to read it.

Rocky: FINE. Here's the dare… I dare Sam and Freddie to go to the hospital and say that the rainbow leprechauns stole their stuffed ostrich who would usually give them advice or dance to the Macarena then laugh when they say they should probably go to cats cushion place and see what happens.

Me: Okay that was long.

Friend: Yep!

Me: Okay Sam and Freddie go take a cab to the hospital, I hacked into the hospital security cameras so now it will display on the TV!

Sam and Freddie: Don't we get a limo?

Me: I'M BROKE OKAY?

Sam: Fine, but Freddie's paying.

Friend: No, Rocky's paying. Aren't you, Rocky?

Rocky: NO!

Me: (Slaps Rocky with ruler)

Rocky: (mumbles a few bad words) Fine. Here. (Gives Sam and Freddie $20)

Sam and Freddie: (Walks outside)

Friend: Okay while they're gone I'll do parts of dares that have some parts for Sam and Freddie but there are some for Carly, Griffin, and Missy!

Carly and Griffin: Aww!

Griffin: I have a weird feeling this has to do with my Pee Wee babies!

Me: Griffin, right you are! Griffin and Carly, you do your dares then we'll watch the scene at the hospital, and after that we'll do some Missy dares.

Carly: I hope the Missy dares are awful, she tried to make Sam's life miserable!

Me: Indeed they are.

Friend: Okay Griffin, here's your dare… I dare griffin to throw out peter the penguin HEHE!

Griffin: Aww man! At least I have my other ones but Peter's my FAVE man, Rocky do something!

Rocky: Sorry sir, I will get slapped or poked if I do.

Me: Good boy.

Friend: Oh yeah and Mrs. Benson's back to see Griffin throw Peter out of the window since she hasn't done anything bad.

Mrs. Benson: Where's my FREDDIE-WEDDIE?

Me: Okay… Um, Mrs. Benson he's in the hospital suffering from malaria (chuckles)

Mrs. Benson: My poor baby! (Rushes out the door)

Melanie: Why'd you do that?

Friend: Well she was getting on Me's nerves.

Me: Yeah and I'm hungry.

Gibby: What does that have to do with it?

Me: Nothing. I just didn't have breakfast.

Spencer: But that's the most important meal of the day!

Friend: To us, lunch is!

Me: Okay back to the dares!

Griffin: (weeps and slowly throws Peter the penguin out window)

Carly: OMG turn to the news channel!

Rocky: (aims remote at TV and turns to news channel)

Sarah the News Reporter on the TV: Newsflash! A Pee Wee Baby has zoomed out of a window and now it has crashed a car! A LIMO! Whoever knows who the culprit is will be greatly rewarded, just call (555) 555-5555!

Spencer: That number sounds fake!

Me: Indeed it is.

Friend: Rocky, switch back to hospital security cameras and turn the TV off.

Rocky: No.

Friend: (pokes Rocky with pencil)

Rocky: No, I quit! You keep harassing me!

Me: This is on TV you know.

Rocky: I don't care! (Walks out of room)

Friend: Okay we have a replacement no worries! I give you Rocky's friend Aaron!

Aaron: Hey, 'sup?

Me: Our replacement isn't AS vulnerable as Rocky, though!

Aaron: I'm here to make a good impression on TV; I'm not quitting like that wimp Rocky. I called our friendship quits yesterday after the show.

Friend: Wow, Rocky did seem depressed before the show started today.

Me: Okay, Carly now you have to pretend to like Pee Wee Babies for the next two chapters!

Carly: No…It brings back baaad memories.

Friend: (Waves Taser)

Carly: (pouts and gives puppy dog eyes)

Me: NO.

Carly: Aw, fine!

Friend: Aaron, turn the TV on and let's view the footage of Sam and Freddie!

Aaron: Kay. (Turns on TV manually)

Spencer: (whispers to Gibby that Aaron's way better than Rocky)

Gibby: (Whispers to Spencer that that's SO true!)

Me: What are you two whispering about?

Spencer and Gibby: Nothing!

Me: Okay!

Friend: Let's watch and see how Sam and Freddie are doing, they should be at the hospital by now.

Sam on the TV: The rainbow leprechauns stole our stuffed ostrich!

Freddie on TV: Yeah, he gives us advice and dances to the Macarena!

Sam on TV: We should probably go the "Cats Cushion" place!

Receptionist on TV: I'm sorry, but unless you need medical help or are visiting your family, we cannot help you.

Sam and Freddie on TV: Uh, okay bye! (Walks out of hospital)

Me: Well that was lame.

Aaron: Yep.

Friend: Okay, here are the Missy dares… Carly shove her head in a toilet. And then Missy has to shave her head bald, and after that a monster truck has to crush her…

Carly: Well that's violent…

Me: Yeah so the monster truck will only crush her leg, sorry UltraMegaStar but I will get sued if I do any REALLY BAD damage!

Aaron: Okay Missy you can come in now.

Missy: (walks inside) Carly don't be Sam's friend!

Carly: I knew this was a bad idea. Friend, tell her what she has to do.

Missy: I'm so excited to be on TV!

Friend: Shush, you won't be after you hear these dares. First, Carly has to shove your head into a toilet.

Missy: Uh… (Turns green) easy peasy!

Carly: (Shoves Missy head into toilet)

Missy: (Stumbles towards Spencer and barfs on him)

Spencer: EWW! (Runs out to take a shower)

Me: Okay while Spencer washes himself, Aaron read the next Missy dare.

Aaron: Missy shave your head bald.

Missy: WHAT? I love my red hair, that's UNFAIR!

Friend: Just go with it, it's what you get for being a mutt.

Missy: I'M NOT A MUTT!

Aaron: (Hands Missy electric shaver)

Missy: Oh fine. (Shaves head while looking in mirror)

Sam and Freddie: (Walks in) What did we miss? OH MY GOD IS MISSY BALD?

Me: Yeah, it was a dare and you're just in time to see Missy's leg crushed by a monster truck!

Sam and Freddie: Yahoo!

Missy: WHAT!

Friend: Just go with it!

Aaron: (Straps Missy to floor of parking lot)

Missy: HELP!

Carly: (Screams and covers eyes)

Spencer: (Drives into parking lot with monster truck) Take that Missy! (Rolls over Missy's leg)

Missy: (faints)

Aaron: (calls 911)

Me: Well that was bloody.

Sam: IT WAS AWESOME!

Freddie: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?

Friend: Okay… Next dare for CARLY AND FREDDIE!

Aaron: I dare Freddie to punch Carly in the face and with the lie detector make Freddie say if it was fun.

Freddie: What?

Aaron: You heard me.

Freddie: (punches Carly)

Aaron: (straps Freddie to lie detector)

Me: Remember the detectors shock now!

Freddie: Ugh! Well it was horrible I hate hurting people.

TV: NEUTRAL!

Friend: He was telling the truth and a lie, so he gets a small shock.

Lie Detector: (Gives Freddie small shock)

Freddie: Ow! Okay it was fun but I do hate hurting people!

Me: NEXT DARE!

Friend: I dare Sam to kiss Freddie then go hug 3 other trees and then tell Freddie that you're sorry and that you are cheating on him :)

Aaron: Wait Sam and Freddie aren't dating how could Sam be cheating on him?

Me: Well they should be dating.

Friend: Well do it.

Sam: (kisses Freddie)

Freddie: (smiles)

Sam: (Hugs three trees) Freddie I'm sorry but I'm cheating on you.

TV: LIAR! LIAR!

Friend: Wow.

Me: This show is running overtime! This is even more word than my regular story chapters!

Aaron: OMG.

Friend: One more dare!

Me: First I want to say sorry UltraMegaStar but we can't do the fish guts dare because Missy's in the hospital. Okay the last dare for today's show is…

Aaron: okay so here's my dare: Sam and Freddie switch places for 4 chapters. Sam acts like Freddie; nice and nerdy. Freddie acts like Sam rude, meat loving. Sam isn't allowed to cause Freddie any bodily harm during the 4 chapters either. If either breaks this dare they shall be punished by any choice of yours you make.

Friend: Well since we're out of time, we'll do that in chapters 3, 4, 5, and 6!

Everyone: ADIOS, AMIGAS AND AMIGOS!

**Wow this is like 1, 500 words about 500 more than my regular chapters for stories oh well.**

**Remember, I need at least 5 dares OR QUESTIONS for each chapter! See you next time (err… WRITE TO YOU NEXT TIME! Lol.)**

**~GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar**


	3. Green Hooligans and Tori Vega Gossip

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**OMG people are like, reviewing so fast I can barely keep up and I want to thank UltraMegaStar for SO MANY dares!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own your brilliant questions, but I DO own iCarly! (TV says: LIAR!)Fine I don't own iCarly. (TV says: ABRAHAM LINCOLN!)**

Me: Welcome peeps!

Friend: Yes, welcome!

Me: I am having so many dares submitted to me, I can't keep up!

Friend: REMEMBER, you can also submit questions or do truths, I have one in this chapter but it's referred to as a dare!

Aaron: Okay, the first dare is for Sam and Carly.

Me: Okay, Sam and Carly say what they most like about Freddie!

Sam: Well he gives me meat.

TV: Sort of you're kind of a liar but he only gave you meat ONCE!

Sam: Well fine he's a good… friend.

Carly: He's a good tech guy, but NOT my type.

Friend: Indeed, Carly! He's SAM'S type!

Sam: (Tackles Friend)

Me: Don't make me Tase you!

Sam: (jumps off Friend)

Aaron: Next dare….I dare Freddie to go to the hospital and got to Missy's room and throw balloons filled with fish guts at missy MUWAHAHAHA.

Freddie: Yay! (Jumps out of seat and runs out door)

Me: Okay… I um… have a dare to hire Rocky back…

Friend: He probably won't accept.

Aaron: I hope he won't because then I'll be BROKE man!

Rocky: (Walks in door) Did someone say my name?

Me: Well I got a dare to hire you back.

Rocky: No can do!

Friend: I KNEW it!

Me: Well sorry StarryEyes, but that dare FAILED. But I WILL use most of your other dares/truths!

Friend: And now a dare for Carly!

Aaron: Carly go all the way to LA and spread gossip about Tori Vega, then punch her and steal her dad's cop car and drive all the way back here.

Carly: Wasn't that the girl whose boyfriend was cheating on me?

Me: Indeed.

Spencer: WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?

Everyone else: (Looks at him weirdly)

Carly: Okay, I'm going now! (Walks out door with airplane ticket)

Friend: Where'd she get that ticket?

Aaron: Oh I gave it to her before the show.

Me: Okay while Carly's flying to LA let's do some more stuff…

Friend: Okay here's a dare for Me, Me you have to have a wrestling match with security!

Me: WHAT? Lemme see that! (Takes paper) HOW? WHY! Nooooo…. (Chokes and falls on floor)

Aaron: (Calls 911)

Security: Yeah, we wouldn't have wrestled her anyways.

Ambulance Siren: Weeee-ooooo! Weeeee-oooooo! Weeeeeeee-oooooooooo!

Medic Guy: I'm sorry; she's not going to make it.

Everyone: (GASP!)

Medic Guy: JK! LOL. She'll be fine she just fainted she doesn't have to go to the hospital.

Melanie: (Gets water and splashes on Me's face)

Me: Wha? What just happened?

Gibby: Oh you fainted.

iCarly people: GIBBY!

Me: Oh, okay. Now on with the dares/truths/questions!

Friend: Next is a truth Carly are you jealous of Sam and Freddie?

Carly through phone that Aaron's holding: No, they're so cute! Besides, I consider me and Freddie as siblings like GOD we're so similar and close!

TV: ABRAHAM LINCOLN!

Aaron: O-o-okay! Next is… Gibby go to Missy's room in the hospital and take off your shirt then hug her.

Me: Well Freddie's there so that'll have to wait...OMG let's watch Freddie now!

Aaron: (Turns on TV onto the hospital security cameras, and switches to Missy's room)

Freddie on TV: (Throws the fish gut-filled balloons at Missy)

Missy on TV: HEY!

Aaron: (Turns off TV)

Friend: Well there you have it!

Me: That was weird.

Aaron: Gibby you can go now!

Gibby: Aww… (Slowly hops off chair and walks out the door)

Friend: Let's do some more!

Me: Spencer you have to shred all your socks…

Spencer: NOO!

Me: Wait I'm not finished! And you have to wear plain socks for a month or the next 30 chapters and no getting more light-up socks or any others from Socko!

Spencer: Why me? (Curls up into little ball)

Aaron: Oh Spencer.

Melanie: Spencer! Uncurl! C'mon! Uncurl! Get out of your ball shape!

Spencer: Mhrgf Flrgmf.

Security: (Uncurls him)

Spencer: Ahhh! (Curls back up)

Me: Well!

Friend: That was quite a show!

Aaron: Indeed.

Me: Next dare is…. I dare Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard to paint themselves green and dye their hair it (well mainly Mrs. Briggs) then lie out in the grass in the park and let people run/step/walk/dogs pee on them.

Friend: Well here they are now!

Mr. Howard and Mrs. Briggs: (enters) What shenanigans are you up to now, hooligans?

Aaron: Well we got a dare for you to paint yourselves green and lie in the grassy area of the park all day and let people step on you and let their dogs pee on you.

Mr. Howard: You disgraceful animals! Ugh!

Security: (Drags Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard to nearby park and pins down with large nails hammered into the ground pinning down their clothes and starts painting them green)

Me: Well!

Friend: Well then next Wade Collins cannot call anyone a hobnocker and he has to touch Lewbert's popped wart… and lick the floor.

Aaron: Okay lets welcome Lewbert and Wade Collins!

Carly: (Walks in door) I'm BACK!

Lewbert and Wade Collins: (Walk in after Carly)

Carly: Yeah I ran into those jerks outside.

Wade Collins: HOBNOCKER!

Me: Hey Wade! Lewbert! We got dares for you!

Lewbert: WHAT OF IT?

Friend: Lewbert pop your wart and Wade Collins touch ythe popped wart and lick the floor but no being rude.

Lewbert: NO! (runs)

Security: (charges after Lewbert and pins him to ground, popping his wart) AHA!

Lewbert: MY WART!

Melanie: He's so protective of his wart.

Aaron: Now Wade, no being rude and now touch Lewbert's popped war-

Lewbert: No, I won't let any HOOLIGANS touch my wart!

Aaron: And lick the floor.

Wade Collins: Do I get butter with that?

Spencer: Huh?

Wade Collins: Fine, fine! (Puts on gloves and touches popped wart *while Lewbert goes YOWCH!* and licks the floor)

Me: Bye Lewbert, bye Wade!

Wade Collins: HOBNOCKERS, SEE YA NEVER! (Zooms out door with Lewbert trudging behind him, frequently rubbing the spot where his squishy wart used to be)

Friend: Let's check on Gibby…

Aaron: (Turns on TV)

Gibby on TV: (takes off shirt and hugs Missy)

Missy on TV still covered in fish guts: Wow! At least SOMEONE understands the pain I'm going through!

Gibby on TV: Bye! (Runs out door)

Me: Well!

Aaron: Now Melanie go on a date with Gibby or Griffin.

Griffin: PICK ME!

Carly: (Rolls eyes)

Melanie: Griffin.

Griffin: YAHOO!

Gibby: (Strides inside)

Me: Gibby paint your stomach hot pink.

Gibby: Huh?

Friend: JUST DO IT!

Gibby: Okay. (Paints stomach hot pink)

Aaron: Well, that's it.

Me: Review!

**LOL, okay please send in more dares!**


	4. Thrown Batteries and What The Goat Did!

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**Well this is chapter Four already! Keep the material coming, I need it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own iCarly!**

Me: Well here I am!

Friend: And here I am!

Me: And there's one dare that made me mad!

Friend: People, stop telling Me to bring Rocky back!

Me: Yeah!

Aaron: Okay Gibster, sit on Missy. Yes, she's out of the hospital now and on crutches.

Missy: I ain't goin' back in there, you broke my leg!

Me; Security…

Security: On it, ma'am! (Holds Missy and brings into room)

Gibby: (Sits on Missy)

Missy: Ow ow! That's my broken leg!

Carly: Well, too bad!

Me: Yes, and this chapter Sam and Freddie have switched places!

Freddie: Gimme some ham!

Friend: No, "Freddie"

Freddie: Don't you "Freddie" me! (Tackles Friend)

Friend: Remember I have a Taser!

Freddie: Oh, yeah… (Jumps off Friend)

Aaron: Well, next?

Me: Carlotta, what did the goat do to you on your 15th birthday?

Carly: Well I prefer not to say but I will…

Aaron: (Hooks Carly up to the lie detector)

Carly: As I was SAYING before I was rudely interrupted by Aaron…

Aaron: Sorry…

Carly: AGAIN, as I was SAYING, the goa-

Spencer: Pew pew, pew pew pew pew!

Carly: SPENCER! Okay the goat peed on me and tore up my exclusive Juicy Couture designer heel boots!

Sam: So what's the biggie here?

Me: Oh Em Gee! If I were you Carly, I would kill the goat then demand the Petting Zoo for a refund and demand that they pay me back the cost of the boots!

Carly: Well that didn't cross my mind at the time, I was trying to wipe the urine off my shirt, and it was stained!

Griffin: (Laughs uncontrollably)

Spencer and Carly: (Growls)

Me: Don't do anything, because the next one is for me to Tase Griffin!

Griffin: Wha-

Me: (Tases Griffin with full power)

Griffin: AAH! (Falls on floor)

Every else: (Laughs uncontrollably)

Me: Ah ha ha ha ha! Ahh…. That was funny.

Friend: Okay next is… CARLY KISS NEVEL PAPERMAN! Woo!

Carly: No!

Security: Yes!

Carly: Okay! (Eyes Security's Taser)

Nevel: (Jumps out of nowhere) Time for a kiss!

Carly: (Screams) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nevel: (kisses Carly)

Carly: (Pulls away) YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY NEVEL PAPERMAN!

Nevel: Ta-ta! (Vanishes in a puff of smoke)

Melanie: Well that was very awkward!

Everyone: Yeah…

Aaron: Okay, now T-Bo has to burn his food stick!

T-Bo: (falls from the ceiling) You rang?

Me: WHAT IS IT WITH GUESTS AND MAGIC? UGH!

T-Bo: Well! What am I here to do?

Friend: Burn your food stick.

T-Bo: Okay, I have five extra! (Burns stick and disappeared into a genie lamp)

Me: WHAT is it with GUESTS and MAGIC?

Friend: Okay, next… uh… this makes me rather uncomfortable… Shelby Marx has to fight… Carly!

Carly: Again!

Friend: Yeah… NO! It's Sam actually! El. Oh. El!

Sam: Bring it on!

Shelby Marx: (walks through door)

Me: It worked! My no magic ray worked!

Shelby Marx: I wasn't planning to come in with magic.

Me: Oh…

SM: Ready Sam?

Sam: Read as I'll ever be!

Carly: One… Two… Three…

Bell: Ding ding ding!

SM and Sam: (Fights)

Sam: (beats SM)

SM: Good match, Puckett. Stop by my training center anytime!

Sam: Later.

Me: Okay now… err… if I would kiss Aaron or Friend who would it be? I'd have to say Aaron, I'm not Lesbian!

Aaron: Okay… Sam and Carly make-out.

Sam and Carly: No! What's wrong with this chick?

Me: Do it… (Waves Taser)

Griffin: Speaking of Tasers, I hate you!

Me: It was a dare!

Sam and Carly: Fine we'll do it. (Make Out)

Sam: I hated it.

TV: Abraham Lincoln!

Carly: It was horrible!

TV: Abraham Lincoln… Man, this is getting tiring, folks!

Melanie: How does a TV get tired?

Spencer: With Nug-Nug's magic! (Tries to cast spell)

Me: I KNEW my ray worked!

Aaron: Okay… now I get to strap Freddie to a chair and hit him with a tennis racket! (Does stuff to the top-left)

Freddie: (Knocked Out/K.O.)

Sam: Freddie! (Revives Freddie)

Freddie: Thanks… Sam... Wait Sam?

Me: Aw… A Seddie moment!

Friend: Now everyone throw batteries at Valerie!

Valerie: (Flies in window with jet pack)

Me: (Casts non-flying spell on jet pack)

Valerie: Hey! Okay now what?

Me: NOW!

Everyone: (Throws D-batteries at Valerie)

Valerie: I'm outta here! (Runs out door)

Friend: That was boring!

Freddie: (Reads E-mail program) Wait now I have to –gulp- wear only my underwear and run into the rain yelling, "I'm a Little Pony"? I don't think so!

Security: (Waves Taser)

Freddie: Oh, I forgot! (Strips to underwear and runs out of building)

Aaron: (Turns on TV)

Freddie on TV: (Running around) I'M A LITTLE PONY!

Cop on TV: Sir, you're under arrest for public nudity!

Freddie on TV: (Tackles cop)

Cop on TV: (Tases Freddie)

Aaron: (Unplugs TV)

Me: Why'd you unplug it?

Aaron: I couldn't take it!

Me: Why didn't you turn it off then?

Aaron: It would take too much time.

Me: Well we won't be seeing Freddie for a while!

Friend: Okay, Missy has to go on a date with Nevel but that will be next chapter, remember that!

Everyone: Bye!

**Okay that was kinda short but I got bored halfway!**


	5. The Date and BTR!

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been "busy".**

Me: Welcome peeps!

Friend: Here's our first question…

Aaron: Everyone, would you be Superman or Superwoman for a day?

Griffin, Sam, Spencer, Security, Aaron, and Gibby: Superman! **(Remember Freddie's in juvie and they switched places so Sam's acting like Freddie and Freddie's acting like Sam in juvie?)**

Melanie, Carly, Friend, and Me: SUPERWOMAN!

Me: Well that was obvious.

Friend: Indeed.

Me: Next question is for me!

Friend: Is Purple of Prime the only one submitting the questions, dares, or truths?

Me: No, I have UltraMegaStar for all of the chapters and StarryEyes for the last chapter!

Aaron: Purple of Prime, there you have it! And now I have to throw Missy against a mirror.

Carly: Missy is superstitious.

Everyone: (Cheers)

Security: (brings Missy in)

Missy: Lemme go!

Aaron: (Picks Missy up)

Missy: Aww how sweet!

Friend: (Brings in mirror)

Missy: You know we'd make a perfect coup-

Aaron: (Throws at mirror and calls 911)

Me: It's back to the hospital for you!

Ambulance: (Picks up Missy and drives to hospital)

Missy inside ambulance: SEVEN YEARS BAD LUCK! WAAAA!

Everyone: (Claps)

Sam: Now Shane has to bury himself except his head and stay there for a week, or the next seven chapters.

Spencer: Me, how do you remember this stuff?

Me: Easy. STICKY NOTES!

Melanie: How many?

Me: Six.

Everyone Else: (Gasps)

Me: What? SHANE GET IN HERE!

Shane: (Walks in)

Melanie: (Whistles)

Shane: What do I do?

Me: Stand there… don't move…SECURITY!

Security: (Quickly grabs Shane and buries his body)

Shane: Do I get food?

Aaron: It didn't say anything like that in the dare so yeah. Gibby!

Gibby: (places fish sticks right in front of Shane's head)

Shane: Fish sticks?

Gibby: Yeah!

Shane: (gives Gibby dirty look)

Friend: Now, Griffin, ride Spencer's motorcycle into a wall!

Griffin: Aw man! (Gets on motorcycles and rides into wall)

Sam, Carly, and Spencer: (Cheer)

Aaron: (Calls 911)

Medic: (Lifts Griffin into ambulance) You people cause too many accidents! (Drives off)

Me: Now Chuck has to go into a dog cage and pretend to be a dog while another dog is in that cage.

Aaron: Chuck's at an orthodontist appointment, he'll be here in the next chapter!

Me: Gibby time to kick Shane's head!

Gibby: Gibby time! (Kicks Shane)

Shane: (K.O.)

Friend: Carly spend the night at an abandoned carnival! (Silently reads rest)

Carly: What else did it say?

Friend: Nothing! (Shows to rest of the people other than Carly)

Carly: Ugh! (Walks to carnival and sets up tent)

Me: The people to scare her are already there. They are in killer clown, zombies, and vampire costumes.

Everyone else: Nice!

Me: We'll view the footage tomorrow, with Carly.

Aaron: Next is too long to read so we'll just show you!

Aaron, Me, and Friend: (Gets BTR and straps to wall)

Kendall: Who are you?

Logan: Logically, I'd conclude that they are the ingenious people of the TV Show and story "iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares" Kendall!

Carlos: (Tries to escape)

James: Would any of you ladies like to go out with me?

Aaron, Carly and Sam: NOW! (Starts pelting BTR with eggs, sardines, oysters, and bricks) Now stay there for a week!

BTR: We should get one phone call!

Me: Alright!

Kendall into phone: Jo, I'll be gone for a week because I'm being kidnapped and they'll release me in a week. Tell my mom.

James into phone: Mom I'll be gone for a week it's a modeling trip!

Logan into phone: Mr. Math, I'll be gone for a week sir I'm sorry but I was kidnapped. Do not try and search, I will be out in a week I promise!

Carlos into phone: Mami, someone kidnapped me… Si…. Si… Si… Yes, Mami!

Me: Now Sam, dress like Carly.

Sam: Done! (Walks into dressing room, changes into Preppy clothes and walks out)

Everyone: (Whistles)

Me: Now for Nevel and Missy's DATE! :D

Aaron: (Turns on TV)

Nevel on TV: How should we pay for the dinner we'll be ordering? How about we split it?

Missy on TV: You're supposed to pay! (Storms out)

Nevel on TV: We should pay equally!

Aaron: (Turns off TV)

Everyone: (Bursts out laughing)

Me: Ah… ha.. ha…. okay, next chapter we will have Sam and Freddie go on a date to Build-A-Bra-

Sam: Noooooooooooooo!

Me: Yes! And Chuck In a dog cage-

Spencer: YES!

Me: (smiles) And much more! Thank you Purple of Prime, UltraMegaStar, and everyone else who randomly submitted stuff! And that's it for this edition of…

Everyone: I'm Too Tired to Say It!

**Freddie will be back in the next chapter. Cya!**


	6. Wade Collins and the Inflatable Locker

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**Here's chapter 6… I hope ya like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: How come a middle-aged man can own iCarly when I can't?**

Me: Welcome!

Friend: Here's our first dare…

Aaron: Chuck has to go into a dog cage with another dog and pretend to be a dog.

Freddie: (drags in Chuck) Are you gonna give me meat or what?

Chuck: Help!

Spencer: Aah!

Me: (Tells Chuck the dare)

Chuck: Uh… (tries to run away)

Freddie: (gets Chuck again and shoves into dog cage)

Friend: (puts poodle into dog cage)

Chuck: Arf!

Melanie: I think it's funny!

Sam: I think it's lame.

Me: (Lets Chuck out)

Chuck: (runs away)

Me: Next… SAM AND FREDDIE GO ON A DATE TO BUILD-A-BRA!

Sam and Freddie: Nooooo!

Friend, Aaron, and Me: Yesss!

Security: (pushes Sam and Freddie towards Limo)

Sam and Freddie: (reluctantly get in Limo)

Aaron: I hotwired Build-A-Bra's security cameras! (turns on TV)

Sam and Freddie on TV: (Looking at Bras)

Lewbert on TV: (Jumps out from behind mannequin) BOOGAH BOOGAH BOOGAH!

Sam and Freddie on TV: Aaah! (Run out door)

Me: Huh?

Friend: Look, they're back! (Points at Limo)

Aaron: No, that's Wade Collins! (Secretly calls Jonah)

Wade: (Emerges from Limo) Hobnockers!

Me: Cut yourself with a razor. (Waves Taser)

Wade: (Cuts self) HOBNOCKERS! (Tries to run away)

Friend: (Pushes into pool filled with sanitizer) Ooops, looks like you fell! Now that you fell you have to stay there for an hour.

Wade: Grr!

Jonah: (Walks into room) I believe that Aaron called me?

Aaron: Yes... (Shows Taser) Now poke a pointy stick into yourself and leave it there.

Jonah: (Tries to put stick into self) It won't go in!

Me: Okay, bye then! (Pushes Jonah out door)

Friend: NOW Sam and Freddie are back! (Points at limo once again)

Sam and Freddie: What did we miss? (Walk in door)

Aaron: Wade Collins and Jonah.

Sam and Freddie: Isn't Wade right there? (Points to pool)

Wade: HOBNOCKERS!

Sam and Freddie: (sigh)

Me: We pushed him in there after he cut himself with a razor.

Friend: I pushed him!

Me: Whatever. Okay, now Carly and Gibby kiss and with the lie detector say if you liked it.

Carly and Gibby: (Kiss for a minute)

Me: That was long.

Carly: I loved it.

TV: ABRAHAM LINCOLN.

Gibby: It was nice.

TV: ABRAHAM LINCOLN!

Me: Okay now Aaron shove Carly into a locker.

Aaron: (Shoves Carly into locker.)

Sam: Are you okay?

Carly: Yeah, it was inflatable! (Smiles at Aaron)

Friend: (Tases Aaron) She meant a real locker!

Aaron: (Shakes a little bit) S-sorry…

Me: Okay, Friend, give Aaron another chance… Next dare is… that I should shove Missy into a closet for a month or the next 30 chapters and only give her oysters to eat and oystmato to drink.

Spencer: I hate oystmato; it's all oyster-y and tomato-y.

Missy: (Walks in) WHAT NOW?

Me: (Shoves into closet)

BTR: Hahahahaha!

Friend: QUIET BTR!

James: Hey Shane why don't we go on a modeling trip lat-

Friend: (Tases James)

Missy: Lemme out or I'll sue you!

Me: (tosses oysters and a bottle of oystmato through hole in closet door and turns closet lights on)

Missy: (frowns) This is gross!

Friend: Whatever, and now our last dare is…

Aaron: Spencer, wear sweater vests for a week or 7 chapters!

Friend: (Tases Aaron) I was going to say that!

Me: (Takes away Friend's Taser) You can have it back when you choose to use it responsibly.

Spencer: I don't want to wear sweater vests!

Freddie: Hey, you're not the only one.

Me: Oh, and Sam, Freddie, you can now act like yourself again.

Sam and Freddie: Finally!

Everyone: Later!

**Review!**


	7. Vegetarian Sam and Pass the Freddie!

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**OMG sorry I haven't updated my other stories but I'm kind of busy I keep going on trips! Well anyways here's chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: In some other dimension, I own iCarly. But in this horrible dimension, I DON'T so QUIT BUGGIN' me!**

Me: Welcome!

Friend: Our dare on this fine afternoon is… uh, nothing, let's skip this one!

Me: What is it?

Friend: Uh... Nothing! Nothing at all!

Me: (grabs paper and eyes pop out of head and go back in) Awesome!

Friend: Awesome?

Me: I get to sit in Freddie's lap for 3 chapters!

Aaron: (grumble)

Sam: (sweats angrily)

Me: What, just because I ship Seddie means I can't have a teensy weensy crush on him?

Sam: Yes!

Freddie (strokes Sam's hair) It's okay…

Me: If you have to be so protective, I won't do it!

Friend: Sorry person who submitted this dare whose name Me forgot!

Me: If you prefer to call me WinxClubBTRVictorious 8D or whatever my name is at the time you are reading this, be my guest but it's much longer.

Aaron: Well the next dare is… Sam kiss James and with the detector Freddie say if you were jealous.

Sam: (Kisses James then backs away) Eww I hate "Mangerine" spray!

James: But it's manly!

The rest of BTR: I thought you stopped your obsession!

Me: QUIET! (sprays all of BTR with water gun) Now Freddie were you jealous?

Freddie: Yeah.

TV: ABRAHAM LINC- (bursts into flames)

Carly: (sees Spencer near TV) SPENCER!

Spencer: Sorry, can I use this outlet? (holds up toaster)

Me: NO, SIT DOWN! AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE NEW TV!

Spencer: Fine, I'll do it after the show.

Friend: Good Spency-wency!

Spencer: Grr!

Aaron: Now Sam and Spencer give each other wedgies-twice!

Sam and Spencer: (groan but do the wedgies)

Spencer: (runs out and changes underwear in men's room)

Sam: (emerges from another room)

Friend: Huh? There are two Sams!

Sam that emerged from another room: Everyone, meet Sam-Bot 3000. (pats other Sam)

Freddie: I programmed it for her!

Sam: Yeah, we snuck a peek at the dare list.

Me: Well! Okay next dare… I already talked it over with everyone because it's so long! Just watch!

Aaron: (blindfolds Freddie)

Everyone except Freddie: (forms a line)

Melanie: (Walks by Freddie)

Freddie: Melanie, I recognize her footsteps.

Me: Since I am one dare short I will use a dare from my brother!

Brother: (walks in) Uhm… Sam become a vegetarian for 2 chapters!

Sam: Noo! Oh. well! This is where the Sam-Bot 3000 comes in handy!

Aaron: (brings in sledge-hammer and destroys Sam-Bot 3000)

Sam and Freddie: Noooooo!

Freddie: I SPENT MY LIFE-SAVINGS ON THAT!

Friend: Well too bad!

Me: Review!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**Next is an author's note, in this story's format!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the right of speech, not iCarly **

Me: Something terrible has happened!

Aaron: Huh? What?

Friend: The dares and questions have stopped coming from UltraMegaStar and Purple of Prime!

Aaron: What's so bad about that?

Me: Uh, DUH, they were our main supply!

Friend: Yeah, and now we only have 4 dares!

Me: We ask for you to bring back the dares – only then will we bring back the chapters.

Everyone: Please review!

**So, the message was clear: Gimme more dares or I will delete this story! Well, not delete but abandon!**


	9. The Costume and 3 People in the Closet

_iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares_

**OMG thank you people for responding so quickly to my authors note!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why did Dan Schneider have to own iCarly? Why couldn't I? He has too many shows anyways! And why did someone else have to Blue Bunny Ice Cream? **

Me: Okay, people sent in dares and now I'm keeping my side of the deal! Here's a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! WOO YEAH!

Friend: The first dare… uh, it's a bit awkward. "Everyone kiss the ears of someone of the opposite gender then guess who it was!"

Freddie: I CALL SAM!

Sam: I CALL FREDDIE!

Aaron: Hey, hey hey! You cannot choose! That ruins the whole purpose of the dare.

Sam and Freddie: (frown then maul Aaron)

Aaron: Help!

Me: Sam, Freddie… (points Taser at them)

Sam and Freddie: (sigh and get up)

Aaron: (Blindfolds everyone)

Me and Friend: (Make two lines of people, one male one female, and then tell people to walk forward and kiss the ears of the other person)

Freddie: I know it was Sam.

Sam: It was Freddie obviously!

Melanie: It was Griffin.

Griffin: Melanie.

Carly: Spencer?

Spencer: OMG it was Carly!

Gibby: Nothing? NOTHING? Gibby needs SOMETHING!

Me: (puts mannequin in front of Gibby) There!

Gibby: A supermodel? Cool!

Friend: No, Gibby, it's not a supermodel. O_o

Gibby: Huh?

Aaron: Gibby, it's a mannequin!

Gibby: Aww.

Aaron: Unblindfolds everyone.

Me: Next Mrs. Benson will push Freddie down a flight of stairs! (Cackles mischievously)

Mrs. Benson: (Emerges from shadows) No way!

Friend: (Shoots water gun at Mrs. Benson)

Me: (Gives Friend dirty look)

Friend: What? Since you took away my Taser I got a water gun!

Me: (sighs)

Mrs. Benson: Alright! I'll do it! (Brings in set of stairs for a dollhouse and pushes Freddie towards them) Done!

Aaron: Ugh!

Friend: Now Samantha dear-

Sam: GRR!

Friend: Samantha, kick a police officer-

Sam: (cheers)

Friend: Kick a police officer in his private! (Smiles)

Sam: (does dare and knocks out police officer and drags him towards Me and shuts door)

Me: (Angry face)

Sam: (locks police officer in closet with Missy and dumps more Oysters and Oystmato in there)

Friend: Now, Me, put on a blue bunny costume.

Me: I assume it's either a blue bunny or Blue Bunny ice cream!

Aaron: Let's go with Blue Bunny Ice Cream! (smiles)

Me: (Puts on ice cream cone costume that Tori wore in the episode "The Diddly Bops" in Victorious)

Everyone else: You look stunning!

Me: Why thank you!

Friend: OKAY…Me, kiss Freddie then taze Sam.

Me: (Kisses Freddie but doesn't taze Sam)

Aaron: Me, taze Jo in front of Kendall!

Me: Yay!

Kendall: Noooo!

Jo: (Walks in) What do I need t-

Me: (Tazes Jo and puts her into closet with Missy and police officer)

Friend: Now Carly, make out with Nevel…

Carly: Why'd I agreed to be on this story/show?

Nevel: (Emerges from behind bookshelf and jumps at Carly)

Carly: Aaaahhh!

Nevel: (Kisses Carly)

Carly: (cries)

Nevel: (runs away)

Me: Now last one… Spencer how'd you meet your buddy, Socko?

Spencer: Oh I met him shopping at Mal-Mart!

Everyone else: (Is puzzled)

Me: Well BYE!

**Review please!**


	10. Special Sleepover Edition!

_iCarly Does Dares and Answers Questions_

**SPECIAL EDITION WITH PARTY GAMES! **

**Hey, people, I'm really sorry I haven't upgraded iRegret or my Baby Po story but I'm kinda busy and my brothers always hog this computer and I don't have Word on my netbook P.S. Since I have a long dare I'm just gonna update now instead of waiting for more. Just gimme more next time, kay? **

**DISCLAIMER: Ich glaube nicht iCarly eigenen. Translation: I don't own iCarly. P.S. Courtesy of Google Translate. It's German, but it may not be accurate.**

Me: Hey ma peepz whazz up I fogot sumptin' ya know I fogot to tell ya dawg that Spencer can now stop wearin' those ugly sweata vests!

Spencer: Yay! But what up with the gangsta talk?

Me: Eh, I dunno.

Friend: First dare is for Spencer:

Spencer: Aww…

Aaron: (grins evilly) Spencer you have to- (cackles) dress and act like Mrs. Benson for a week or the next seven chapters!

Spencer: (screams like a girl)

Freddie: (groans)

Spencer: Groaning isn't good for the soul; it just might give you a mole.

Everyone else: (Confused)

Spencer: (goes and changes into Mrs. Benson's clothes)

Me: Now Gibby, Spencer, and Freddie stand outside of Bushwell Plaza in cheerleader costumer holding a sign that says 'Honk if you think I'm hot'.

Spencer: How immature! Me nor my little Freddie choose to participate.

Me: Uh, Spencer, you can act like yourself for this dare.

Spencer: Yessssssssssssssssss!

Me: (draws sign and hands to Gibby, Spencer and Freddie)

Spencer, Gibby and Freddie: (change into cheerleader costumes) Let's go… (Rush out door)

Me: While they're gone, we will do another dare!

Friend: Carly, kiss both Brad and Cort and compare the kisses.

Carly: UH, ew?

Aaron: Just do it.

Carly: Fine! (kisses Brad and Cort) I hate you SavySoCool!

Me: Yeah, whatever. Who's kiss was better?

Carly: Neither!

TV: Abraham Lincoln… This is boring. I know! I'll say George Washington!

Me: George Washington told lies!

TV: Aw darn…

Friend: Who is making the TV reply? (looks into supply closet) GIBBY!

Aaron: I thought Gibby was with Spencer and Freddie!

Me: Let's look through the security camera!

Gibby: Aww, you found me out. (frowns)

"Gibby" on TV: Oh no, it is raining! Must take cover! Or will short circuittttt… Beep.

Spencer and Freddie on TV: Gibby? Huh? HEY! GIBBY GET OUT HERE! (run back inside to find real Gibby)

Me: Well!

Aaron: Okay now everyone get into their PJs and…HAVE A SLEEPOVER!

Everyone: YAY! (gets into PJS and gets sleeping bags)

Friend: Let's go to my house!

Everyone: (goes to Friend's house)

Me: We're here!

Friend: Where's Aaron?

Me: I told him to stay behind and work on something!

Friend: Okay the boys will stay in the guest room and the girls will stay in my room!

Girls: Yay!

Boys: Okay!

_In the girls room….._

Everyone is putting their sleeping back out when they hear Spencer scream from the boys' room.

Spencer: I'm supposed to be in the girls' room! I don't belong in the boys' room! (runs into girls' room)

Me: This is too much. -_-. Spencer, cancel out that dare. You are free to act like yourself forever and ever.

Spencer: Yes! (Runs back to boys room)

Sam: Who's up for a game of truth or dare? Instead of being given dares by strangers, It'll be from people we know!

Girls: Okay!

Melanie: I'll start. Carly, truth or dare?

Carly: Truth.

Melanie: Have you ever wet the bed?

Carly: Not since I turned 10 I haven't! Which means I have not wet the bed from age 10 to present.

Carly: Sam, truth or dare?

Sam: DARE!

_Meanwhile, with the boys…_

Freddie: I'm hungry.

Spencer: Should we go ask Friend?

Gibby: Nah, let's just go! By her pantry I saw tons of snacks.

Boys: (walk to pantry)

Freddie: Mmph, chips…. ice cream… soda… fruits?

Spencer: (grabs some chips and some sodas)

Boys: (run back to guest room)

_With the girls…_

Carly: Okay, um… I dare you to paint your nails!

Me: (bored expression) That's lame.

Sam: But…

Carly: What? Too chicken? Bok bok, bok bok! (flaps arms like a chicken)

Sam: Fine! (Grabs bottle of black nail polish from shelf) How do I do this? It's been a long, long time since I did this…

Friend: You take the cap off. At the bottom of the cap, there's a brush attached. Swipe your nails with the brush until colored. When there is no more polish on the brush dip it back in. If you get nail polish on your skin, wipe it off with a cotton pad with nail polish remover in it. Since it will be hard for you to do your right hand, since you are right handed, you should probably ask another girl to do it.

Other Girls: (Wide eyes) That was… long.

Friend: (blushes)

Sam: (paints her nails according to friend's intructions)

Me: Sam, why don't you dry your nails off with the electric nail dryer?

Sam: (dries off nails)

Carly: Hey, I'm kinda hungry!

Friend: Yeah, okay, I have some snacks In the pantry.

Girls: (walk down to pantry)

Friend: Uh, what the heck happened to my soda and chips? I swear I put some out here… (Eyes wander to guest room door with chips spilling out from underneath it)

Girls: (March over to guest room)

_Inside the Guest Room…_

Boys: I hear footsteps… uh oh…

Spencer and Freddie: (stare at Gibby) Gibby…

Gibby: Sorry, I didn't know!

Girls: (Storm into room and see half eaten chip bag and half drunken sodas)

Friend: (Grabs snacks) I'll be taking those, thanks! (Pours soda into huge bottle and inserts five jumbo straws)

Girls: (Walk back to Friend's room)

Boys: (look guilty)

Spencer: I know, we can pull a prank on them to get them back…

Freddie and Gibby: (groan) Not again!

Spencer: Just one?

Freddie and Gibby: Fine…

Spencer: Here's the deal. When they're sleeping, we gather up all their makeup, right? And we select colors for a monster face and then sneakily we paint monster faces on them!

Freddie: But there are five girls, and only three boys!

Spencer: I thought of that already! (walks to door and opens it) Caw-caw, caw-caw!

Rocky and Lewbert: (walk inside) Gibby and Freddie: Rocky, Lewbert?

Rocky: I'm only here for the prank.

Lewbert: Yip-dee-doo! Me too!

Girls: WHAT ARE YOU BOYS UP TO NOW?

Boys: NOTHING!

Girls: GOOD! BECAUSE WE THOUGHT WE HEARD ROCKY AND LEWBERT!

Spencer: Rocky and Lewbert, go hide.

Rocky and Lewbert: (hides)

Spencer: We'll shake you when they're asleep.

Rocky: I'll do Me.

Lewbert: I'm doing Carly.

Spencer: I'll do Sam.

Freddie: I'll do Friend.

Gibby: And I'm stuck with Melanie.

Boys: (Walk back to room with Rocky and Lewbert still hiding)

_In Friend's Room…_

Carly: I'm sleepy…

Other girls: Me too…

Sam: Nighty night…

Girls: (fall asleep)

Boys: (shake Rocky and Lewbert)

Rocky and Lewbert: Ready!

Boys: (Grab girls' make-up and start painting girls faces to look like monsters.)

Rocky: (whispers) Where do you think Friend's parents went?

Friend's parents: (Approach them) We're right here!

Boys: (scream)

Rocky and Lewbert: (Run out door)

Girls: (Wake up and see faces in mirror) AHH! (Scream)

Friend's parents: Boys, get out! Girls, go wash up!

Friend: Dang those boys!

Friend's mom: Friend! Language!

Girls: (wash up)

Boys: (Run out door)

Me: Well, I guess this concludes this special edition of iCarly Answers Questions and Does Dares!

Everyone: Buh bye!

**Whaddya think of the Special Edition, huh? Like it? THEN REVIEW!**


End file.
